


Todo a su tiempo

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober2019 [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Other character mentioned - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Hannibal planea moldear a Will. Es un Hannigram Story donde solo es mención de Will





	Todo a su tiempo

****

**Fictober 2019 – Semana Porno erótico**

****

**Día 14: BDSM**

****

**Todo a su tiempo**

Sabía que Will Graham tenía la mente perfecta para ser un asesino serial. Lástima que prefiere usarlo para atrapar a otros asesinos. Pero Hannibal Lecter, solo necesitaba moldearlo a su imagen para volverlo su aprendiz, su igual...

Su amante.

¿Y qué mejor forma que usando el BDSM?

La psicología ha demostrado que muchos psicópatas ven el asesinato como algo sexual. No necesariamente la utilización de relaciones sexuales con sus víctimas. Sí no que le causaban las mismas sensaciones que tener sexo.

Control.

Por eso decidió una noche drogar como cualquier otro día a Will Graham. Aprovecharía que iría a su terapia con él. Utilizaría la hipnosis en la que se ha vuelto experto, sobretodo en el agente.

Originalmente solo iba a esposarle pero sabía que Will era capaz de romper su muñeca para safarse de ello. Prefirió atarlo.

Un atado muy especial.

Tomo una cuerda roja y gruesa para que no se rompa, eligió una que no sea tan áspera para lastimar esa piel tersa. Misma que acarició. Era tan limpia, libre de vello corporal. No era un cuerpo rasurado.

Era piel de niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Provocando en Hannibal un deseo de marcarle con sus dientes.

Ató la cuerda en su cuello, no para ahorcarlo. Pero sí, para que vaya de ahí hasta su trasero, también pasando por su espalda. Dejó una suave presión en el miembro del inconsciente paciente. Nuevamente tomó otra cuerda, la cruzó como si agujetas en un zapato tratase. Las hizo en forma de "X" para liberar los botones rosas que servían de pezones.

Una vez que lo ató lo colgó, exactamente sobre su cama.

Así cuando Hannibal se despierte sea Will lo último y primero que vea.

Ahora vendría la parte divertida: sumisión.

Will era tan orgulloso que su espíritu no se rompe. Pero todo se puede corromper. Todo a su tiempo.

Solo tendría que dejar a Will colgado unos días, sin alimentos, sin ver a sus perros y él hará todo lo que Hannibal le pida por recompensas. Solo tendría que hacer esos pasos y Will Graham ya estaría disciplinado para ser su aprendiz en el canibalismo.

¿Quién dijo que la sumisión tenía que ver con sexo?

¿A caso la gente olvida el síndrome de Estocolmo?

Para el Dr. Lecter, el síndrome de Estocolmo debería ser parte del BDSM. Sí los asesinos seriales disfrutan de su labor como el sexo, algunos han dejado a sus víctimas en ese estado. Porque saben que sí llegaran a atraparlos, sus propias víctimas lo salvarían e incluso serían sus cómplices.

Ese es el premio supremo para el que busca ser el dominante.

Y a Hannibal le encantaba dominar.

No necesitaba del masoquismo físico solo el psicológico. Nunca uso el sexo con Abigail. No es que la chica no fuera atrayente pero no le interesaba dominarla así. Solo tenía que mostrarle las consecuencias de desobedecer a su amo, a su padre Lecter. Por eso Abigail le temía, ella tenía grabado en su mente las consecuencias.

Will era como Abigail. La diferencia es que él no le temía a Hannibal, ni le tendría miedo. Aceptará los castigos que sean necesarios antes de llamarle "amo". Fingirá doblegarse por libertad, aceptará arrodillarse frente el pene erecto de Hannibal pero nunca aceptará a Hannibal.

Por eso el Dr. Lecter sabía que llevaría tiempo para que Will Graham lo acepté por completo.

Y cuando él lo haga.

La recompensa más esperada llegará: el sexo.

Pero todo a su tiempo…


End file.
